The operational power of many current solid state lights, such as light-emitting diode (LED) lights, is often limited by the solid state lights' ability to dissipate heat. More particularly, increasing the current of a solid state light increases the amount of heat generated. Beyond a certain point, this excess heat becomes detrimental to the performance of the solid state device, resulting in reduced performance and/or operational life. Accordingly, increasing the ability of a solid state light to dissipate heat allows for higher power, and thus brighter, more efficient solid state lights. Thus, ongoing efforts exist to increase the amount of heat dissipated from solid state lights.